


Cat Fight

by Robyn_Goodfellow



Series: Receipt Tape Stories [7]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Goodfellow/pseuds/Robyn_Goodfellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if cats had their own secret world where they do thing humans do but only at night. A bar where cats go to fight and take bets on who wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Fight

You always see those stray dogs walking around but you never see us cats. We know how to hide. We have our own underground with trade and jobs. Best of all is our entertainment. Bobby Klaws was the best boxer around. It even been said that he was good enough to fight with the humans. In his nine minds it was said he fought with The Great White Hope and won. Every other week we would go to watch him fight. It was the peak of entertainment for us cats. We could place bets that everyone new Klaws would win. Sometimes, target show he would play the innocent mouse, letting his opponent get a few hits in before sending them to the litter box. He always won, even after I came into the ring. My name is Kimmy Litter. I had sent just as many cats to the box as Klaws but he had sent me once already. I was planning on going against him again today. My trainer Tom Catt, had advised against it but was here to support me all the same. I wasn't afraid of losing, I'd gotten over that a long time ago. I was afraid of Klaws. His scars were only the surface of his personality. I knew we could be rough but I had never met him outside the ring. I climbed in and drank some water. Klaws was already waiting in the center. His scars were accented by the lights.   
“Ready fighters. Fight!” And we began.


End file.
